hiraethstationfandomcom-20200214-history
Scion Corporation
Scion Corporation is one of the most prolific companies to exist on NTF, due partially to its history and the role it played in Grand Migration. Their products and services span a multitude of different industries, though they seem to focus primarily on engineering and infrastructure with further propagation of themselves as an economic mainstay for citizens of NTF - And, by extension, propagating NTF and/or Hiraeth Station as a commerce hub in galactic affairs. History Hiraeth Station As the company that engineered and developed Hiraeth Station in order to preserve the various races of Earth, Scion was funded through the UN and introduced the first multi-generational contract in order to complete the project and participate in maintaining an economic and governmental system while Earths waited in an uncertain state. Said contract stipulated that employees of Scion who agreed to sign the contract and work on the project would not only be provided with protection from the increasingly unstable populace of Earth in light of the coming apocalypse, but that they and future generations would be provided with luxurious lifestyles, benefits and priority employment aboard the station and the new world that they would be headed to. Opposition A reoccuring pattern of events in the corporate culture of Scion seems to be lobbying for something that will allow more comprehensive integration of their products or which will aggressively solve some kind of problem in society, which is seen by some parties as being a danger to civil rights and humane treatment of sentient lifeforms. Stemming back from the Migration era to modern times, it seems to be every few years that they attempt to have a law changed or push a new service or product on people and that it ends up repressed by an opposing party which believes they are preventing Scion from growing too uncontrollably powerful and creating a dystopian world. While public opinion is mixed due to the sheer amount of advancements in technology which Scion has made for the purpose of enhancing quality of life, there are those who observe their tactics and will state that holding them back in certain endeavors has objectively prevented them from more or less owning all of civilization. Subsidiaries Over the years, Scion went to absorb other major companies; this is generally seen as indication of an overall aggressive nature, as following business media reveals that they never engage in discussions of mergers or partnerships of any kind but instead actively pursue consolidation. * Revenant Corps - The private military contractor known as the Revenant Corps was actually numerous smaller PMCs before Scion systematically acquired virtually all of the major operating bodies on NTF and joined them under one banner. * RISE Foundation - The Foundation began as a contractor for protecting and gathering intelligence with a fairly strict code of ethics. It is uncertain as to how they came under the control of Scion given the very nature of their structuring, but they now actively engage in intelligence networking for Scion and its clients.